Cross Reference to Related Patents and Patent Applications
Reference is made to the following Patent and Patent application:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,516 entitled Lighting Control System For Incandescent Lamps filed May 29, 1973 by Henry H. Nakasone and Application Ser. No. 595,585 now U.S. Pat No. 4,008,416, Feb. 15, 1977 entitled Circuit for Producing a Gradual Change in Conduction Angle filed July 14, 1975 by Henry H. Nakasone. The contents of each are incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of providing additional background information.
Reference is also made to a Patent Application entitled, "Momentary Contact Light Switch" by Henry H. Nakasone and Bruce D. Jimerson, Ser. No. 768,544 filed concurrently herewith.